


Beginning on a Thursday night...

by hkandi



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Naruto Rare Pair Week 2020, Rare Pairings, Sai is Sai?, Set Ups, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, kind of, naruto tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/pseuds/hkandi
Summary: Naruto knows, just knows, that Sai and Sasuke are perfect together. Aren't they...?"Naruto is calling this an arranged marriage," Sai said."I call him an idiot," Sasuke responded.
Relationships: Sai/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 15
Kudos: 100





	Beginning on a Thursday night...

**Author's Note:**

> For Naruto rare pair week, day five prompt "arranged marriage"...I took a bit of liberty with the theme though...
> 
> I kept some aspects about this vague, so feel free to place them in Konoha as shinobi, or in modern times Konoha!

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Sai checked the time and gave a small sigh. He stood and stretched, rolling his shoulders and neck, and went to wash his paintbrushes.

Looking over at the easel he had just spent two hours at, he nodded, pleased at the progress he was making.

He looked out his apartment window, just to see if the rain clouds had moved on, and grabbed his small bag, throwing in a sketchbook and some charcoal pencils, along with his wallet.

He was about to leave, but doubled back to the small mirror on his wall and checked his appearance briefly, fixing his headband.

Pleased, he left, locking his door behind him.

_____

Sai arrived at a small casual eatery, checking the address Naruto had given him.

"It'll be amazing, believe it!" the blond had said to him. "It's perfect! You'll thank me, and we'll start making bigger plans soon!"

Sai wasn't sure what "bigger plans" entailed, nor was he sure he wanted to know.

He would have liked to have been back home, still painting, but had agreed to this for Naruto's sake. He did like Naruto, and he had to eat, anyway, right?

Upon opening the door and entering, Sai looked around.

What was it Naruto had said?

Black hair, greyish shirt, probably also wearing an angry look.

Sai pursed his lips slightly as he looked for that description, grateful the hostess hadn't come to him yet. He really didn't want to engage in the "I'm here to meet someone but I'm not sure who I'm meeting" dance.

Finally, he spied the only head of black hair, and walked over.

He blinked when the full face came into view, but he continued to head towards it.

Sai stopped when he arrived at the table, still standing.

"Uchiha...Sasuke. How do you do? My name is Sai," he said with a closed eye smile.

"Get lost," Sasuke said, not looking up.

"May I sit?" Sai pressed, and Sasuke didn't respond, so Sai chose to sit anyway.

Sai paused, and nodded before speaking. "It seems I'm the type of person people don't like one way or another, even if I try to smile. But I get the feeling I'll be able to get along better with you compared to Naruto. Just recently, Naruto also expressed his dislike towards me..." This was true, even as friends, though he was maybe stretching the truth a bit, poking fun at it all. And surely it was a safe topic, right? He had read it would be good to find common ground.

Sasuke finally looked at him.

Sai was unprepared for the depth of his eyes.

"I'm sweating," Sai thought to himself, so caught off guard by Sasuke. "I'm sweating, and my heart is beating out of my chest..."

Sai took a deep breath and smiled again.

"I've heard it's not a good idea to joke around with you," Sai tells Sasuke. "People say you're troublesome."

"People need to keep their noses out of my business," Sasuke replied, sourly.

They sat in silence for a moment, before the hostess brought over waters and a soup for Sasuke, saying she'd return in a few minutes for their full orders.

Sai looked at Sasuke, who looked at his soup.

"You don't have to stay," Sasuke said. "I've already ordered this, so I'll at least stay to eat and pay."

Sai frowned slightly. "I didn't think I was late?"

"You weren't. I just wanted to order when I got here."

Sai pursed his lips. "I've read that's not proper dating etiquette."

Sasuke barked out a laugh. "As if I ever cared about that. You're free to go," he said to Sai, as he picked up his spoon.

Sai thought about it for a moment, then picked up his menu and studied it.

"I'm hungry, I might as well eat too," he said, and Sasuke shrugged.

The hostess returned, and Sai placed his order, and was surprised when Sasuke ordered a main entrée a well.

When they were left alone, Sasuke still eating his soup, Sai attempted to converse again.

"I've heard a lot about you from Naruto," he said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "He talks too much."

Sai laughed. "That's true. With how much he talks, I'm surprised he didn't tell me who I'd be meeting tonight."

"He thinks he's being slick, setting us up like this," Sasuke said, finishing his soup. "That he's some Cupid, running around making people fall in love."

Sai nodded. "Naruto is calling this an arranged marriage," he said.

"I call him an idiot," Sasuke responded, and Sai laughed.

Was it Sai's imagination, or did Sasuke smirk at his reponse?

They sat in silence for a few minutes, both grateful when their food arrived. They had ordered simple dishes, which had fortunately not taken long to be brought out.

"Don't expect me to talk while we eat," Sasuke said, both surprising and not surprising Sai.

Sai nodded. "I understand." 

He pulled out his sketchbook and supplies, and noted that Sasuke raised an eyebrow in surprise, before pulling out his own book to read.

And so, they ate in silence, both busy with their own interests.

The restaurant itself was fairly quiet, with just a few other patrons. There was low conversation in the background, glasses and cutlery making soft clinking sounds, a laugh from someone here and there.

Their dishes were cleared, and they both ordered tea.

"What are you drawing?" Sasuke asked, to Sai's surprise.

Sai turned his sketchbook around and showed Sasuke a drawing he had made of him.

This time, both of Sasuke's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"It's pretty good," Sasuke admitted.

"Thank you," Sai said. He moved their teacups to have more room on the table, and flipped to another page in his book.

"I thought I'd try a new style," he said.

"Is that Naruto?" Sasuke asked, and Sai nodded.

"I thought I'd take your suggestion and draw a comic of him being Cupid, and being disappointed that we didn't fall in love."

Sai was not expecting a proper smile from Sasuke, accompanied by a rich laugh.

"That's pretty spot on," Sasuke said.

As they wrapped up and paid their separate bills, Sai passed him the picture he had drawn of him.

Sasuke furrowed his brow slightly when he saw some information written at the bottom.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Oh," Sai said, packing his bag. "Just some place I'll be, at that day and time. 

He stood and put his bag on.

"If you'd like to show up and do some more reading," Sai casually said. He smiled and left without waiting for a response.

Sasuke hummed to himself as he watched Sai leave. He carefully tucked the drawing into the pages of his book, before leaving as well.

When he got home, he hung up the picture, and made a note on his calendar for their next date.

**Author's Note:**

> *initial dialogue from their actual first time meeting!
> 
> Feedback and suggestions welcomed!
> 
> Let's connect, I'm on [tumblr](https://hkandiu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
